This invention has to do with cookware surface lubrication. More particularly, the invention relates to a solid stick form of lecithin which can be applied by hand pressure to deposit a lubricating effective layer of lecithin onto a cookware surface.
The lubrication of cookware ranging from barbeque grills, baking tins, cake pans, frying pans and utensils, to related items such as ice cube trays has found used a variety of greasy and near greasy chemicals including butter, margarine and silicone or polytetrafluoromethane coatings.